Where We Find Ourselves
by kiras-hale
Summary: Spoilers for the season finale! - When Finn wakes up, he doesn't expect Bellamy to be the one person lying beside him. He also doesn't expect to find Octavia and Lincoln fighting someone in a gas mask that looks strangely 20th century. And he most definitely doesn't expect to realize they're the only ones left alive.


_**The 100 Fanfiction**_

_**Summary: When Finn wakes up, he doesn't expect Bellamy to be the one person lying beside him. He also doesn't expect to find Octavia and Lincoln fighting someone in a gas mask that looks strangely 20th century. And he most definitely doesn't expect to realize they're the only ones left alive. Takes place after the finale. Warnings for language, violence, death & death meantions, and spoilers for the season finale.**_

Darkness has a funny way of consuming things. Finn thinks time is definitely one of these things. When his eyes finally crack open, he has no idea of how much time has passed, except for the fact that the sun is shining down on his face. But that could mean anything - days or even weeks could've passed, and he has no idea.

He tries to move, to do anything, but something's weighing him down. He grunts slightly, his vision still hazy, when he realizes it isn't something, it's someone. A short cry escapes his lips before he forces the body off of him, and after rolling away, Finn realizes it was a Grounder. A dead Grounder, but still, a Grounder, probably even one of the ones that attacked the camp.

Groaning, his stiff limbs force himself to go on all fours and then a shaky standing position. He feels like he might fall over, but then he knows that's not a good idea. The last place he remembers being was camp...he didn't make it to the dropship, and he was stranded, and then...

Clarke's eyes met Finn's and there was a brief second of silence, where everything drowned out, where everything faded away. But then it was over and even though she was yelling something he couldn't hear she had to turn away and run into the dropship. He never saw if the door closed, because as he was scrambling away - he knew what was coming - a huge Grounder came up in front of him, a single arrow in his hand.

Finn rolled away and then found his way to his knees, running as fast as he could in the opposite direction, and although he made it far, the Grounder was faster. He heard screams behind him and he swore a cry left his lips as he was tackled from behind. The ground came up quickly to meet his face, but he ignored the pain and rolled onto his back, dodging the arrow that would've stabbed his neck. He kicked his leg up and somehow tripped up the Grounder and then -

And then a wave of heat rushed over him and he didn't see anything else.

The fucking Grounder, of all things, saved his life. As he stands, finally regaining his balance and sorting out his vision, he can see the effects the blast had on the Grounder. His clothes are burnt to bits and some of his skin isn't there anymore, bone protruding instead. Finn's eyes don't look at the face. He doesn't think he can.

Somehow, the Grounder must've blocked most of the blast from hitting Finn, because even though there are holes in his clothes and some of his skin is burnt he's okay. But...is everyone else? He never saw the dropship door close, and oh god, what if they were all dead?

Finn swallows roughly before picking a direction and walking in it. He has to try to find the camp, or the remnents of it, but he isn't sure where that is. He wasn't paying attention to where he was running when he tried to outrun the Grounder and he has no idea of how to orient himself. He has to be fairly close, though - the heat was still intense.

He walks for god knows how long. After a while he guesses that he's going in circles, because he hasn't made it anywhere and he's sure he's passed this one tree five times. Groaning, he slowly slides to the ground, shutting his eyes for a second. He still hurts, everywhere, but he's got to find somebody, he's got to do something -

Is that a foot?

Forcing his eyes to stay open, Finn crawls over to a large rock about twenty feet in front of him, and when he rounds the other side, the weight in his chest noticeably vanishes. "Bellamy!" he hisses. Finn tries to shake him, but it's not working. He remembers that when they were trying to get to the dropship, Finn had saved Bellamy from one of the Grounders, but after that? He has no idea of what happened to him. Bellamy doesn't look to worse off than Finn, but there's a patch of red on his hair, so he must've hit his head when the explosion happened, or when he was running from it. After a quick check, though, Finn is sure he's alive. But still - now what does he do?

He tries to wake him again, but that's not happening, so he takes in a long breath and picks Bellamy up, carrying him bridal style. He still doesn't know where he's going but he follows the vague scent of ash in the air. At least he's not the only one left.

He definitely knows he's not the only one left when a harsh scream splits the air in two.

Bellamy still hasn't woken up, and Finn has almost blacked out himself twice, but he's still standing when he hears it. And he knows who that is. "Octavia," he whispers, letting out a breath. He takes on look at Bellamy and then sets him down - the other boy isn't even close to consciousness - and then he books it, running as fast as he can towards the sound.

He's run faster - way faster - but in his defense, he nearly died. Twice. But still, he races past trees and dirt, this time being careful to know where he's going so he can go back and find Bellamy later. It isn't long before he stumbles into a clearing, and yeah, there's Octavia and another Grounder - Finn's pretty sure it's Lincoln - but who is that?

Finn's done his fair share of historical reading back on the Ark, and if he doesn't know any better, he would swear that Lincoln's fighting a 20th century earth military man. The figure is dressed in camoflauge clothing, an old gas mask is covering his face, and in his hands is a bulky object that looks like - that is a gun.

Octavia's on the ground just behind Lincoln, a hand pressed on her stomach - is she bleeding? - and before Finn can even do anything, the strange figure somehow overpowers Lincoln, only momentarily, so the Grounder falls to the ground. And then the figure approaches Octavia, because it seems to be more interested in her than Lincoln, and Finn knows now is the time to do something.

He runs forwards and then dives on the figure, pushing him to the ground somehow. Octavia lets out a cry as she tries to stand, but she can't make it to her feet. Lincoln, instead, gets back up and in one swift movement pushes an arrow through the figure's chest, twisting it and letting the figure go limp.

Finn moves back slightly, staring at the still form in front of him. The figure probably wasn't dead but still - who was it? What was it? "Finn," Octavia gasps, as Lincoln moves over to her and gives Finn a small nod.

Finn again notices the wound in her stomach. "Are you okay? What happened?"

"It was an arrow," Octavia explains. "Don't worry. When that...thing pushed me down, it must've reopened."

"You'll be fine," Lincoln says as he helps Octavia to her feet and she nods. "It wasn't deep."

Octavia turns back to Finn. "We were heading away from the fighting - but then we heard the explosion, and we had to go back."

"How much time has passed?" Finn asks. "I guess I ran far enough away - a Grounder that I was fighting took most of the impact for me. I woke up and I can't find camp."

"Only a day," Lincoln replies. "Did you bring the medicine to your friend?"

Finn blinks a couple times, trying to remember what he means, but then he remembers - Raven. "Clarke had it, last I saw it," he sighs. "I'm sorry, I don't know if it got to her."

"Lincoln," Octavia says, "What is that? The thing that attacked us?" It's amazing - Finn almost forgot about it for a second.

"They're called Mountain Men," Lincoln answers gravely. "I don't know much about them. They're dangerous, but stay to themselves most of the time. I'm surprised they've come after any of us."

There's a moment of silence before he remembers, "Bellamy! I saw Bellamy. I can take you to him."

Octavia's gaze shoots up. "You mean - he's okay?"

"I don't know yet," Finn begins, but Octavia's already pushing him forwards, telling him to go take her to Bellamy, and Finn can't refuse. He doesn't know what it's like to have a sibling, but it's got to feel something like the way he feels for C-

Nevermind. He's not sure about that anymore.

So Finn takes off, leading Octavia to where he left Bellamy. It doesn't take long - he actually knows where he's going this time - but when they get to the spot Finn is sure he left him, Bellamy's not there. "He was here," Finn says. "He wasn't awake, so I carried him, and when I heard you, I know I left him here."

"You left him?" Octavia cries, pushing away from Lincoln - who was supporting her - and going around the area, trying to find him.

"He saved us," Lincoln reminds her gently. Octavia's eyes remain solid for a second but then they soften.

"Bellamy!" she cries out, taking more steps forwards. "Bellamy!"

"Octavia?"

The call is weak, but there, and then Bellamy walks out from behind a group of trees. He looks pale, and Finn wonders how he's upright, but he stumbles towards them and then Octavia's stumbling towards him. Their hug lasts for eternity and Finn can't help but smile.

"I thought you were dead, Bell," Octavia says, speaking into Bellamy's shoulder.

Bellamy just gives a short laugh until his eyes find Lincoln. "Thank you," he says. "For taking care of her." Lincoln nods in response. He's a Grounder of few words, that's for sure.

Finally, the two break apart, and then Bellamy realizes Finn's there. "Thanks, also," he says, nodding. "You saved my life, back before the explosion." Bellamy's talking about when Finn distracted the Grounder going after Bellamy - he obviously doesn't know that Finn carried him over here, and Finn doesn't tell him. His pride's probably damaged enough as it is, giving out all these "thank yous." That's gotta be hard for someone like Bellamy.

(Finn means it in the best way, honest.)

"Don't worry about it," Finn decides to say. "What we have to worry about is what we do now."

"Camp," Bellamy says, Octavia throwing an arm around him to support him, even though she wasn't at her strongest. Finn goes around to the other side, taking some of the weight, while Lincoln leads the way because he actually knows where he's going.

It doesn't take long, even with half of them slightly incapacitated - turns out Finn really was going in circles that whole time - but when they get there, it's like nothing they can imagine.

The ground, gray from all the ash, dust, dirt and bones crunches under their feet. A grimy, smoky scent lingers in the air and the silence is threatening. The air is so thick and gray that it's hard to see through, but the dropship is clearly visible in the center of the area, looking fairly unscathed, the door open, and nobody inside. To Finn, it looks like a nuclear bomb was set off here, not just a fuel tank explosion.

But the important part is the bones.

They litter the ground, marking every spot where a life, a soul, was burned away. Finn knows just how close he came to being one of them. The others know it too, and stay silent. But then - Finn realizes.

He never saw if the dropship door closed. He never saw that everyone was safe.

The bones of the 100 could be scattered in front of them, and they'd never know it.

Finn has no idea how many are dead, but he knows - there were 100, plus two - Bellamy and Raven - and now?

Now there were 3, plus one ally.

"This is the end," he hears Bellamy whisper beside him, and it's true, on more than one level.

They came to Earth hoping to revive it, but it was already filled with people, with enemies, with ones that they still hadn't met. They had tried. And they had died.

And now they were all alone, with nothing but a failure to their names.

"What are we going to do?" Octavia asks, Lincoln holding her up.

"I don't know," Finn replies. "I don't know."


End file.
